


Blow Me One Last Kiss

by bubbly (jeely)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeely/pseuds/bubbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't long before Nino moves into Ohno's room with Aiba.  Ohno would be lying if he said he hadn't expected to happen, honestly.  Nino likes being near other people, even when he's being anti-social and reclusive, he still craves the touch of another human being.  It was really only a matter of time before he wormed his way under Ohno's covers.  Night after night, the three of them curl up around each other, snuggling close against the chill of the air conditioner and enjoying the warmth of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/gifts).



> For elfiepike @ kitto_slutparty on LJ. I already have a sequel/companion piece planned, so….there's that. Mad thanks to my beta for last minute betaing! <3 And yes, I did blatantly work a few Avengers into this fic.

Ohno's loft is gigantic for a struggling artist, but his grandmother left it to him in her will and he doesn't have to pay rent, so he tries not to worry about it too much. On the sliding scale of "things that worry Satoshi," the size of his apartment is somewhere near the existence of lima beans. There are eight rooms of varying sizes - the main living area bigger than his parents' whole house. He loves it. Paintings and sketches dot the walls and floors. Three easels stand near the bank of giant windows, each with a different work-in-progress upon them.

The couch is ancient, but serviceable, the TV almost new. Nino had practically demanded it when Ohno first moved in, despite the fact that he didn't actually live there. But Ohno bought the TV anyway. He did enjoy those late night quiz shows, after all.

His bedroom is the largest, obviously, with a giant bathroom in muted grays attached. The bed is less a bed and more a conglomeration of blankets and pillows with a futon mattress buried somewhere underneath. At least, he's pretty sure there's a mattress in there…

It isn't until one early spring day, all the windows open to let in the warm breeze and smell of the heavy rain, that Ohno looks around and sees all the _space_ he has. He thinks maybe he needs to fill it.

\---

"And then, he had the audacity to tell me Clint was the one making all the noise in the building when we _all_ knew it was the old guy down the hall's beagle," Aiba says, gesticulating wildly.

Ohno hums and cocks his head to the side. More green, he thinks, dabbing at the canvas lightly.

"So of course when I try to explain that Clint is the quietest pug _ever_ they bring up Natasha's cage pulling in too much electricity," Aiba barrels on, hardly stopping for breath. "But she's an _iguana_ , I told them! She needs her heat lamp! Plus, also, in addition! I pay for the electric bill, so they can suck it."

"Yeah," Ohno nods absently. "Suck it, landlord."

"And then," Aiba shouts, drawing Ohno's eyes back to him for the moment. "He said Brutus' litter box was _stinky!_ The _audacity!_ That's like saying…." He pauses, lost for words. "That's like saying I'm a bad daddy! And that's just not right."

Ohno stares at his friend for a moment, blinking slowly. "So what are you going to do?"

Defeat envelops Aiba's lanky frame as he slumps down onto Ohno's old, saggy couch. "I don't know," he says, resigned. "What can I do? They're threatening to evict me if I don't get rid of at least two of them, but they're my babies. I can't do that. And I can't afford somewhere else. It's just. It's just not fair."

Humming quietly, Ohno nods once, mentally declaring his painting done and taking it off the easel to prop against the wall for drying.

"Why don't you move in here?" he asks, words out of his mouth before his brain can catch up.

Aiba's head snaps up, eyes rounder than usual. "What?" he asks intelligently.

Ohno pauses, contemplating the weight of what he'd suggested. Why not? He thinks. He enjoys Aiba's presence and he'd been thinking about getting a roommate anyway. Why not his best friend?

"Why not?" Ohno voices with a shrug. "You need a place to live with your pets, I technically own this place and it's way too big for just me. Plus, I don't mind Clint or Natasha or even Brutus, even if I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me."

Bouncing over to Ohno, Aiba wraps his long limbs around him in a bear hug. "Oh my gosh, Ohno, you are the best, most amazing friend ever and I love you and oh my gosh we are going to have so much fun!"

Ohno just laughs and hugs Aiba back. "Go get packing," he says, patting Aiba's fluffy hair softly. "Pick whichever room you want. I'll be around."

Aiba hugs him tightly one last time before darting out the door, throwing a flaily wave over one shoulder. Ohno's pretty sure he's in way over his head with Aiba living here, but at least the man can cook. Living on takeout and boxed meals is giving Ohno a bit of a Buddha belly, which he wouldn't mind, but it's been way too long since he last got laid and maybe he should hit the gym…

Oh, a sculpture. He hasn't worked with clay for awhile. Distracted, Ohno gets down to work, forgetting the world around him for a few hours as he works the clay with deft fingers. When he comes back to the real world, hands and back pleasantly sore, he decides it's time to clean up and make room for his new roommate.

\---

It only takes two days for Aiba to move out of his old apartment and into the loft. He sets Natasha's cage up by the large bank of windows, plugging her heat lamp in and stroking her back soothingly, murmuring quiet words of reassurance to her from above.

Clint the pug takes to the apartment well, sniffing around every available surface, pausing only to lick at Ohno's toes here and there. Ohno's pretty sure he's a little in love with the small black dog.

Brutus hides almost immediately upon entering the space. Aiba assures Ohno this is normal cat behavior (if there even is such a thing).

Aiba's boxes are scattered throughout the living space, cluttering up every available corner. Ohno can't even be annoyed by the clutter. It's soothing in a weird way - nice to have someone else in the apartment, even if Aiba has a penchant for non-stop chatter.

"Did you pick a room yet?" Ohno asks, stirring the sauce on the stove as directed by Chef Masaki.

Aiba looks up from where he's chopping up chicken and smiles. "I was thinking the one next to the bathroom out here. Good proximity to the kitchen for late night snacking." He pauses just long enough for Ohno to look up, eyebrow raised. "And your room for late night snuggles."

A blush crosses Aiba's face momentarily and Ohno chuckles at the sight. THey've been best friends for years. A little late night snuggling is nothing new for them. Crossing the kitchen in two long strides, Ohno wraps his arms around Aiba's middle and squeezes him tight.

"You know you can snuggle me any time you want," Ohno says into Aiba's shoulder blade.

Aiba's hands drop to cover Ohno's at his belly and OHno can see the small smile at the corner of his lips. "Your sauce is burning," he replies quietly.

Ohno squeezes once more, pinches Aiba in the side just hard enough to make him squeak a bit, and heads back to stir the sauce.

He's not surprised when he discovers Brutus the cat curled up in his bed later that night. Nor is he surprised when hours after the lights are off, Aiba sneaks into his room and snuggles under the blankets, pulling Ohno close and murmuring soft words into his hair. Ohno grins and wraps an arm around Aiba's middle. Tactile roommates are definitely the best kind.

\---

A few weeks after Aiba moves in, they hit a good stride. Ohno cleans while Aiba cooks. They spend the evenings watching movies and trying to make each other shoot soda out of their noses or playing video games and arguing over who has to be Luigi. It's comfortable. It's nice. 

Aiba sleeps in Ohno's bed almost every night. Nothing ever happens and they never talk about it outside of the covers, but it's there, hanging over them palpably with every passing day. The tension is rising and Ohno doesn't know how much longer it'll be before it breaks.

It's Thursday night and Nino is sprawled on the couch for their weekly Netflix marathon. This week it's Supernatural, and despite assurances that he's not scared, Ohno will have the imprints of Nino's nails in his hand tomorrow. Aiba's at Nino's feet, massaging them slowly and not really paying attention to the show.

"Aibaaaaaa," Nino whines, squirming a bit in Ohno's lap. "That tickles, you ass."

Aiba strokes one long finger down the middle of Nino's foot and grins wickedly. "I give you a free massage and you wound me. Nice, Ninomiya."

Ohno chuckles a little and weaves his fingers through Nino's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

"If you're not nice to me, I'm going to my room," Nino pouts.

"Fine," Aiba says, pushing Nino's legs off his lap and crossing his arms. "Then maybe _I_ can snuggle Satoshi on the couch for once."

"Whatever," Nino replies, rolling his eyes and looking back to the television.

The episode is almost over when Ohno's brain catches up to the conversation.

"Wait, your room?" he asks, poking at Nino's forehead questioningly.

They both look at him blankly.

"Uh, yeah," Nino replies, sitting up and looking at Ohno like he'd just grown another head. "That one over there." He points to the room next to Ohno's, raising an eyebrow. "I moved in like two weeks ago, dude."

Ohno's forehead creases as he ponders this. What was happening two weeks ago? He was prepping for that big show downtown, knocking out new paintings like it was his job (which, okay, technically it is). It really doesn't surprise him that much that Nino managed to move in without him noticing. Ohno knows he's not the most observant of people.

"Oh," he says, nodding slowly. "Okay."

There's a pause before Aiba starts laughing, loud wheezy guffaws that Ohno can't help but join in with.

Nino just leans over and knocks him on the back of the head softly and smiles. "You are a dork."

\---

It isn't long before Nino moves into Ohno's room with Aiba. Ohno would be lying if he said he hadn't expected to happen, honestly. Nino likes being near other people, even when he's being anti-social and reclusive, he still craves the touch of another human being.

It was really only a matter of time before he wormed his way under Ohno's covers. Night after night, the three of them curl up around each other, snuggling close against the chill of the air conditioner and enjoying the warmth of each other.

Aiba makes the first move, much to Ohno's surprise. Then again, Aiba isn't exactly predictable.

"Ohno?" he asks quietly into the dark room one night.

"Yeah?" Ohno tries not to sound exasperated, but he almost can't keep it out of his voice. It's been a long day and all he wants is to sleep.

"Have you ever…"

Ohno sits up a little in Nino's embrace and looks down at Aiba curiously. "Have I ever what?"

Rolling onto his back, Aiba looks up at Ohno with big eyes, full of curiosity and hope. "Have you ever… _been_ with a man?"

Nino's arms tighten around Ohno's middle incrementally and he grins down at Aiba. "Not yet," he says, just as quietly. Leaning down awkwardly, still in Nino's embrace, Ohno strokes one long finger down Aiba's jaw. "But I'm always open to new experiences."

Their mouths slant against each other and Aiba squeaks a bit as Ohno claims his lips for his own. It's as natural as kissing any other person, Ohno thinks, if not maybe a little bit better. This is Aiba he's kissing. _His_ Aiba. HIs best friend, the one person to truly understand him when he hums or merely nods in response to a question. The first person to really, honestly believe in his art. The sweetest, most genuine person he knows.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ohno feels Nino detach himself and move away. He's concerned for all of half a second before Aiba nips at his bottom lip and Ohno's moving to cover Aiba's body with his own. He's kissing down the length of Aiba's neck, Aiba's head thrown back against the pillows, when he hears a strangled sound from the other side of the bed. Ohno cocks his head to the side, sliding his lips across Aiba's adam's apple slowly to see Nino sitting propped up against the wall next to them, cock in his hand and stroking slowly.

"God, that's hot," Nino murmurs, his voice huskier than usual.

Ohno grins a bit wickedly and licks a stripe across Aiba's skin, thoroughly enjoying the raspy gasp of pleasure Aiba can't keep in.

"Nino," Aiba gasps, barely a word at all, as he removes one hand from Ohno's hair and crooks a finger in Nino's direction. "Here."

Nino growls and crawls back across the bed, shedding his pants as he goes, kicking them off into the distance and clearly giving zero fucks as to where they land. Leaning down, he takes Aiba's mouth swiftly, plunging his tongue into the velvet heat and letting it dance with Aiba's own. Ohno watches from his position on Aiba's chest and grins, pressing his own lips against Aiba's sternum.

Slowly working his way down Aiba's body, Ohno tugs at the loose sweats around Aiba's thin hips, dropping them on the floor with Nino's. They're at the point of no return, Ohno thinks, pausing to consider the consequences of his next action.

Nino's moan echoes through the room, making Ohno's decision for him. He grasps Aiba firmly in one hand, long fingers closing around it carefully. Aiba's already hard, little dots of precome pooling at the head. Leaning in, Ohno takes an experimental lick, collecting the moisture on his tongue. Aiba's breath hitches and he laughs, winding fingers in Ohno's hair, but not stopping him. Ohno gets to work on Aiba's cock, lapping at the head slowly and working his hand along the shaft, pausing only to drag one nail along the vein on the underside.

The bed shifts and Ohno glances up to see Nino moving into a new position - on his knees next to Aiba's head, his own cock right in the other man's face. As Aiba swallows down Nino's erection, Ohno leans down to take Aiba's at the same time. Aiba makes a slight choking sound, but Nino just nods at Ohno's questioning eyebrow raise, thrusting shallowly into Aiba's mouth. His lips are stretched wide around Nino's girth and Ohno's dick twitches in his pants - already hard from the last ten minutes, he'll be close to exploding if he keeps watching the display before him.

Ohno concentrates on a job well done, licking and suckling at Aiba's length, holding down his bucking hips. Being an artist has its advantages, Ohno thinks, his fingers deftly moving across Aiba's skin, making him squirm.

"Fuck yes," Nino's murmuring, head thrown back, one hand fisted in Aiba's hair as he pumps slowly into Aiba's mouth. "God, you're so good. I love fucking your mouth. You've got such a gorgeous mouth." He carries on, as if he can't help himself, a non-stop litany of praise for Aiba's oral prowess.

Ohno glances up just in time to see Nino's entire body freeze, mouth open in a silent scream, as Aiba licks and swallows him down. Ohno's still working at Aiba's erection, but he doesn't expect it to last much longer. Aiba pops off the end of Nino's dick, gasping for air, wheezing "Satoshi" over and over. Knowing he's close, Ohno takes a deep breath and swallows him down to the hilt, dragging up slowly, using just a bit of teeth this time before he feels the telltale signs of Aiba's eruption in his mouth. Aiba comes with a deafening scream, and not for the first time, Ohno is pleased they're so isolated in the loft.

Collapsing on the bed next to Aiba, Nino curls up against his side and snuggles, tucking his head under Aiba's chin. Ohno laps up the remainder of Aiba's release and crawls up to flop on top of them both.

"I'm still hard," he murmurs, dropping kisses across their shoulders.

Nino squirms under him, arranging Ohno on his back between the two and sticks a hand unceremoniously into Ohno's shorts.

"Look at that, you are! And good god, you are packing," Nino remarks, drawing Ohno's erection from his pants and marveling at it. Ohno knows he's got a big dick, tries not to brag about it too much, but yeah. He's packing heat.

"Either one of you is sucking me off or riding my cock. I don't care which," he replies, stretching languidly and getting comfortable on the pile of pillows.

He cracks one eye just in time to see Aiba and Nino sharing matching smirks. They're both sliding down the bed slowly, Nino stroking Ohno as Aiba reaches down to cup his sac.

"I don't see why we can't do both," Aiba rasps, his voice even scratchier than usual. Oddly, Ohno finds that hotter than he thinks he should.

Their tongues meet over the top of the head of Ohno's cock and he lets out a squeak of pleasure and surprise. It isn't long before Nino's dragging his mouth up and down Ohno's erection while Aiba kisses the head reverently. Ohno sighs happily and leans back, hands fisted in each of their hair. Having roommates was _awesome_.


End file.
